CONSECUENCIAS INESPERADAS
by ABBIE.CRISS.LAUF
Summary: Blaine y Kurt son estudiantes de la Academia Dalton, y novios desde hace 10 meses, que pasa si un dia decidieran cambiar roles... ummm Kurt?, creo que yo...estoy embarazado..- Kurt abrio los ojos desmesuradamente- que tu que?, creía que el que podia quedar embarazado era yo!... Mpreg Pregnant Blaine
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Girls… bueno aquí yo con mi primera historia por supuesto de Glee, y como no un KLAINE, es que simplemente amo a estos dos juntos. Bueno y como es mi primer glee, primer Klaine y primer M les pido que sean comprensivos y pues que me digan todas sus opiniones, de lo que les gusta, lo que no y así si?...si quieren que continuo o si definitivamente debería retirarme… **

**Y bueno, esta historia la escribí por que amo los Mpreg, pero en todos los que he leído siempre es Kurt el preg…asi que..por que no lidiar con un hermoso y sexi Blaine embarazado no? Dios , creo que estoy un poco loca..pero esperemos ver que sale….**

**ADVERTENCIA, Mpreg, LEMMON**

Era sábado por la tarde y Kurt se encontraba en su habitación recostado sobre su cama leyendo la ultima edición de Vogue, estaba analizando concienzudamente el nuevo abrigo de Marc Jacobs cuando su teléfono comenzó a vibrar interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, tomo el pequeño objeto y contesto rápidamente.

-¿Hola?- su voz era neutra, pues no había checado quien lo llamaba.

- Hola amor, ¿Por qué esa seriedad- respondió Blaine con voz fingidamente dolida.

-Oh! Hola cariño, lo siento, no revise la pantalla antes de contestar- su tono había cambiado completamente al darse cuenta de que era su novio quien estaba al teléfono.

-no te preocupes-la línea se quedo en silencio por un momento- ummm… me preguntaba si tu, estem, no se, si tu querrías venir hoy a mi casa- la voz de Blaine tembló un poco- Ver películas.. ya sabes mis padres no están y bueno yo…

Kurt se quedo pensando un momento, sabía el trasfondo de todo esto y realmente no le preocupaba, no es como si el Blaine no lo hubieran hecho antes, pero amaba que su novio aun se pusiera nervioso cuando hablaban del tema y bueno él tampoco era muy abierto con eso así que decidió hacer el tonto con eso.

-yo… eh Kurt bueno, emm si tu no quieres venir, ehh bueno yo entiendo- Blaine se sentía un poco avergonzado, sabia que Kurt había entendido perfectamente lo que en realidad le estaba proponiendo.

-No no amor, esta bien, sabes que amo ver películas con mi sexi novio-las mejillas de kurt se tornaron rosadas ante la declaración- umm..tal vez podría quedarme a dormir

-Sr. Hummel, ¿acaso esta haciendo proposiciones indecorosas?- Blaine sabia que cuando se trataba de jugar, el siempre salía ganando, su hermoso novio no podía resistirse a el-ummm..suena interesante

¿Qué? No no yo me refería, tu sabes yo puedo quedarme en la habitación de huéspedes o si no, digo si tu no quieres..- Kurt comenzó a tartamudear con nerviosismo, aunque su humor cambio rápidamente cuando escucho la risa de Blaine al otro lado de la línea- además, ¡el de las proposiciones indecorosas eres tu Anderson!-la voz de Kurt se volvió mas chillona al terminar la frase.

-Tranquilo bebe, solo bromeaba, sabes que no hay nada mejor que dormir contigo en mis brazos, y por las proposiciones, sabes que estoy disponible- Blaine hablaba de manera seductora, sabia que cuando su voz se tornaba ronca Kurt se derretía inmediatamente.

La temperatura de Kurt subió rápidamente ante esas declaraciones, miles de imágenes mentales se crearon en su mente- ¿a si que la oferta sigue en pie?- pregunto Kurt rápidamente-Tomo el gruñido que emitió Blaine como una afirmación- estoy ahí en 30 minutos, te amo- escucho un te amo por parte de su novio y corto la comunicación.

Kurt tomo una pequeña maleta de su armario y comenzó a acomodar su pijama, un cambio y sus utensilios de limpieza, no necesitaba llevar su larga colección de cremas, pues sabia que su novio tenia las necesarias. Con maleta en mano salió de su cuarto, tomando las llaves de su navigator del tocador.

-Papa! Habrá noche de chicas en casa de ¨Cedes¨, regreso mañana por la noche- dijo el castaño con seguridad, sentía un poco de remordimiento al mentirle a su padre, pero sabia que valdría la pena con tan solo ver a su novio.

-Vamos hijo, se perfectamente que iras con Blaine, no necesitas mentirme- Burt lo miraba de una manera acusadora, mientras Kurt se sonrojaba al ser descubierto- solo, usen protección ¿si?- Kurt asintió frenéticamente y salió disparado hacia su coche, era vergonzoso que su padre estuviera consiente de lo que hacia con su novio cuando estaban a solas.

Kurt abrió los seguros del coche, dejo la maleta en el asiento del copiloto y enciendo el coche, salió de la cochera y se puso rumbo a la casa de los Anderson. El castaño encendió la radio y sintonizo su estación favorita, inmediatamente reconoció la canción y comenzó a cantar.

We've been here too long  
Tryin' to get along  
Pretendin' that you're oh so shy  
I'm a natural ma'am  
Doin' all I can  
My temperature is runnin' high

Cry at night  
No one in sight  
An' we got so much to share  
Talking's fine  
If you got the time  
But I ain't got the time to spare  
Yeah

La canción traía muchas ideas a su ahora ¨despierta¨ mente, sus hormonas estaban definitivamente alocadas el día de hoy.

Do you wanna touch (Yeah)  
Do you wanna touch (Yeah)  
Do you wanna touch me there, where  
Do you wanna touch (Yeah)  
Do you wanna touch (Yeah)  
Do you wanna touch me there, where  
There, yeah

Every girl an' boy  
Needs a little joy  
All you do is sit an' stare  
Beggin' on my knees  
Baby, won't you please  
Run your fingers through my hair

My, my, my  
Whiskey and rye  
Don't it make you feel so fine  
Right or wrong  
Don't it turn you on

Claro que lo encendía, la canción estaba totalmente acorde a lo que sentía en esos momentos, la sensación de anticipación parecía haberse establecido permanentemente en su estomago y su bajo vientre. Definitivamente lo primero que haría llegar a la casa de Blaine seria comérselo a besos y después…bueno ya vería que sucedía después, aunque estaba seguro de que no seria ver una película. Después de 15 minutos mas de viaje por fin logro divisar la casa de su novio, se detuvo ante la enorme reja y presiono el botón del intercomunicador.

-Residencia Anderson- dijo la voz de Blaine por el alta voz-

- Here i´m baby- Kurt dijo con su mejor tono seductor, pero se cohibió un poco al escuchar la risa de Blaine. La reja se abrió lentamente dejando pasar al castaño, quien estaciono la navigator frente al porche, tomo su maleta y bajo del coche no sin antes ponerle los seguros. Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando esta se abrió, un chico no muy alto, de cabello rizado y negro, unos preciosos ojos hazel y pecho desnudo estaba parado ante el, esperen pecho desnudo? Kurt no pudo evitar deslizar su mirada por el abdomen semi marcado del moreno, trago ruidosamente y dirigió su mirada hacia la cara de Blaine, quien tenia una sonrisa arrogante y una mirada nada inocente.

-¿Ves algo que te agrade?- su voz totalmente incitadora, Kurt no respondió nada, sin embargo siguió devorándolo con la mirada.- Vamos bebe, si me vas a comer, que no sea solo con tus preciosos ojos- provoco el moreno.

Kurt con un gemido ante el tono utilizado, se abalanzo sobre el moreno y comenzó a devorarle los labios, extrañaba tanto su sabor, una combinación de café y el sabor inconfundible de…Blaine.

El moreno sabia lo que vendría ante sus provocaciones, pero no pensó que Kurt estuviera tan deseoso, así que le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad, pasando la punta de su lengua por el labio inferior del castaño pidiendo permiso, este rápidamente se lo concedió, ahora los dos luchaban por mantener el control, aunque mas bien parecía como un baile perfectamente sincronizado.

Kurt dirigió sus manos hacia los rizos del moreno, que se encontraban húmedos, ahora entendía por que Blaine se encontraba sin camisa, sin poder evitarlo tiro de del cabello de su novio haciendo que este soltara un gemido, gemido que fue directamente hacia su entrepierna. Blaine por su lado deslizo una de sus manos hacia la cintura del castaño, subiendo su camisa lentamente, mientras la otra se encontraba en su cuello.

El ojiazul se encontraba absorto en las caricias del moreno cuando sintió la erección de este presionarse contra su muslo y con esto el deseo aumento en gran medida.

-umm..Blaine.. ahh..bebe ¿enserio no piensas quitarme la camisa?-la voz de kurt sonó estrangulada.

-¿porque la prisa amor?...tienes…alguna...otra cosa…que hacer?- decía Blaine mientras depositaba besos húmedos en el cuello del castaño, rio ante la frustración del otro y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa de este lentamente . Cuando esta estuvo en alguna parte del recibidor, deslizo sus labios por el pecho de Kurt hasta llegar a una de sus tetillas, la cual chupo, lamio y mordió suavemente, causando que un gemido bastante ruidoso saliera desde el pecho del chico.

Kurt, con una necesidad imperiosa dirigió la boca del moreno a la suya y mordió fuertemente su labio. Blaine con un gruñido teñido de deseo tomo al ojiazul de las nalgas haciendo que este las pusiera alrededor de su cintura y los llevo hasta su habitación.

Blaine sentía la urgencia de frotar su erección contra su novio, pero sabia que si lo hacia terminaría rápidamente y no quería eso, tenia ganas de disfrutar el cuerpo de su amado, besar, lamer y morder cada parte de su cuerpo, marcarlo como suyo, como ya había hecho tantas veces.

Salió repentinamente de sus pensamientos cuando sintió la mano de Kurt juguetear con la orilla de su pantalón, realmente deseaba que el castaño se deshiciera de esa molesta prenda, pues estos se sentían cada vez mas apretados y su erección necesitaba ser liberada, con un vistazo al pantalón de su novio, se dio cuenta de que se encontraban en la misma situación, así que decidido, lo desabrocho y los deslizo hacia abajo por sus largas y hermosas piernas. Tomo la erección de Kurt con una de sus manos y comenzó a masturbarlo, el castaño no paraba de jadear y gemir, lo cual estaba excitando a Blaine a puntos desconocidos.

Con desesperación, el moreno se deshizo de su pantalón y se coloco enzima de Kurt, besándolo mientras dirigía una mano hacia su entrada, ansioso por sentir el calor del ojiazul envolviéndolo, estaba por introducir uno de sus dedos cuando su novio lo detuvo….

-Yo..cariño..espera- las mejillas de kurt se tornaron completamente rojas, pero no por el deseo, si no mas bien por vergüenza- yo quisiera…este

- Bebe que pasa? He ido demasiado rápido? Yo lo siento no era mi intención- Blaine parecía realmente arrepentido.

- No! No es eso, es solo que yo he estado pensando- Kurt dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado, evitando la de Blaine.

-Solo dilo amor, no pasa nada- Blaine no sabia de que hablaba el castaño, y sinceramente toda la lujuria se había desvanecido de su cuerpo, ahora se sentía mas bien preocupado por lo que pudiera decirle el ojiazul-

- okay…ummm um Blaine , yo… yo quiero hacerte el amor- Blaine sonrió con ternura ante las palabras del castaño, aunque después de unos segundos sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al comprender el verdadero significado de estas. Kurt viendo la reacción de este decidió retirarlas- quiero decir, no es que no me guste que tu…yo osea….yo amo sentirte dentro, pero yo eh….si tu no quieres…es solo que no se…ummm me gustaría probar y…tu eres la persona que amo y me gustaría que todas mis primeras veces fueran contigo…pero ..olvídalo, es una mala idea- Kurt hablaba atropelladamente y evitaba mirar a Blaine a los ojos.

El moreno, sintió una repentina llama de deseo al imaginar la situación, quería saber como seria tener a Kurt dentro, sus paredes apretando su miembro, pedirle que fuera mas rápido, la sensación de estar completo- Hazlo- dijo con seguridad y con voz ronca que denotaba su deseo.

Los ojos de Kurt se agrandaron- ¿que?...¿estas seguro?- el castaño no sabia si el moreno hablaba enserio y estaba a punto de replicar, pero este lo interrumpio.

-Hazme el amor Kurt- dijo Blaine mientras los giraba, quedando con la espalda pegada al colchón y el castaño a horcajadas sobre su cadera, causando que sus erecciones estuvieran presionadas, enviando descargas por todo su cuerpo. El moreno estiro su mano hasta el cajón de su mesita de noche, sacando un botecito de lubricante, pasándoselo a Kurt.

Kurt lo miro con deseo-¿y los preservativos?

-No- dijo Blaine con seguridad- quiero sentirte por completo

Kurt asintió, tomo un poco de lubricante en sus dedos y los coloco sobre la entrada de Blaine , causando que este se estremeciera con anticipación, el castaño fue introduciendo uno lentamente, tratando de no causarle daño al moreno, se sentía tan..bien, nunca lo había visto desde esa perspectiva, Blaine comenzó a mover sus caderas contra su mano, por lo que introdujo otro dedo, y después otro, moviéndolos con cuidado, torciéndolos tratando de encontrar el punto del moreno y logrando que se dilatara. Blaine movía sus caderas frenéticamente, mientras gemía y jadeaba, Kurt se sentía a punto de explotar con solo observar las expresiones que hacia su novio.

-Hazlo bebe- dijo el moreno con voz entrecortada- te necesito…te necesito ya.

Kurt no dudo ni un segundo, aplicando lubricante en la entrada del warbler y otro poco en su pene, respiro hondo y comenzó a penetrarlo lentamente, Blaine lo incitaba a seguir y kurt no dudaba en hacerle caso, el interior del moreno era tan estrecho, tan cálido, el castaño sentía que podía llegar al orgasmo en cualquier momento, pero se contuvo, pues quería que Blaine disfrutara.

Blaine sentía un poco de incomodidad pero nada que no pudiera soportar, así que cuando su novio lo penetro en su totalidad, comenzó a mover sus caderas, incitando a kurt a que hiciera lo propio. Kurt al sentir el movimiento, se dejo llevar por sus instintos, penetrando a su amado con movimientos lentos y profundos, adorando los sonidos que salían de la boca del otro ante cada embestida.

-Mas..Mas ra-pido, ummm.. mas rápido bebe- Blaine sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas, el placer que sentía era incomparable, pero tan distinto al que sentía cuando era el que penetraba a kurt.

Kurt obedeciendo, comenzó a embestir mas rápido, sintiendo que estaba a punto de llegar, tomo la erección de Blaine con una de sus manos y lo masturbo al mismo ritmo que sus penetraciones, los gemidos del moreno se mezclaban con los suyos, sus cuerpos estaban sudorosos y la habitación tenia el inconfundible olor a sexo.

-Kurt yo..yo ahh…estoy tan cerca- decía Blaine entrecortadamente

-uhhh..ahhh yo también amor…vamos, vente conmigo- Kurt seguía penetrando al moreno con un ritmo rápido, sentía su erección palpitar en el interior de su novio, acerco su boca a la del otro y lo beso profundamente….Kurt exploto dentro del moreno, causando que este llegara al clímax también. El castaño se desplomo sobre el pecho del mayor y salió de su interior.

- Te amo- susurro Kurt con voz soñolienta-Gracias por esto.

-También te amo cariño, fue una increíble primera vez- Blaine parecía perdido en una nube.

-umm… si increíble…aunque creo que prefiero tenerte en mi interior- dijo el ojiazul con seguridad.

-Si, yo también prefiero estar en ti- dijo Blaine con una risita- aunque siempre podemos turnarnos ¿no crees?

-Me agrada esa idea- Kurt estaba por quedarse dormido, así que el moreno tomo las cobijas cubriéndolos a ambos- ummm…buenas noches ángel

-Buenas noches amor, descansa- dijo Blaine besando la frente de kurt.

Definitivamente había sido una buena primera vez…..ya después se verán las consecuencias


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola, aquí esta un nuevo capitulo, espero sea de su agrado…**_

Blaine manejaba su impala rumbo a Dalton después de uno de los mejores fines de semana que había tenido en un largo tiempo, definitivamente amaba a Kurt, sus ojos de un azul infinito, su cabello siempre impecable, sus labios rosados que te invitaban a besarlos, su delgado pero a la vez fuerte pecho, sus largas y estilizadas piernas, su…ok era suficiente divagación. Mejor se concentraría en algo mas preocupante, el cumpleaños de Kurt se acercaba y el no tenia la menor idea de como celebrarlo ni de que regalarle.

Es decir, siempre podía regalarle alguna prenda de diseñador, las nuevas Doc Martens rojas o incluso la colección de broches de animalitos que había visto en ebay, pero no, Blaine sabia que necesitaba algo realmente especial, algo que demostrara cuanto lo amaba, cuan importante era para el.

Una idea estaba surgiendo dentro del moreno cuando se encontró frente a la imponente reja de la Academia, se detuvo frente a esta, bajo del coche y se registro rápidamente, el guardia de seguridad le hizo una seña de saludo/despedida cuando entro, Blaine se dirigió hacia su lugar habitual en el estacionamiento subterráneo y logro divisar la navigator de Kurt, una sonrisa se instalo automáticamente en su rostro como cada vez que pensaba en su novio.

Bajo del auto y abrió la cajuela, tomo la pequeña maleta que llevaba, pues solo iba a su casa los fines de semana. Antes de conocer al castaño prefería quedarse en Dalton, ya que sus padres nunca estaban y eso lo hacia sentirse muy solo, en cambio ahora que tenia novio, era un buen lugar para tener privacidad. Blaine sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de los pensamientos y continuar su camino hacia los dormitorios, paso enfrente de la puerta de su novio, pero decidió que primero iría a su habitación a dejar su maleta.

Saco las llaves de su bolsillo y la introdujo en la cerradura, encendió las luces y dejo la maleta en la cama, el lugar se encontraba tal y como lo había dejado el viernes por la tarde. Dejo las llaves y su celular en la mesita de noche, tomaría una ducha antes de ir a lo de Kurt, estaba por entrar al baño cuando su celular vibro, casi cayendo de donde lo había dejado, lo tomo y vio que era un mensaje del recién mencionado.

¨hey amor, ¿donde estas?, ¿aun en camino? D: de ser asi no leas este mensaje, (ok lo siento estoy divagando) ummm…¿noche de pelis en mi habitación? Quiero ver les miserables, o tal ves mouline rouge, o los dos :D… te amo XOXOXXOOO¨

El moreno rio al leer el mensaje, era una buena idea terminar el fin de semana con películas, pero el tenia en mente algo mas…tenebroso, o tal vez no tanto, pues Kurt era muy asustadizo, aunque el amaba eso, pues así podía abrazarlo durante toda la película, no es como si necesitara ese tipo de excusas.

¨hola amor, ya estoy aquí, solo tomare una ducha ¿vale?, te veo en 15 XOXO¨ Blaine tecleo rápidamente el mensaje y se dirigió hacia el baño.

10 minutos después salió de la ducha con solo una toalla anudada a la cintura, sus rizos completamente húmedos y gotitas de agua escurriéndole por el pecho, tomo otra toalla del armario para secarse y un par de jeans con una playera roja holgada, se vistió, se coloco unos tenis sin calcetines y decidió dejar su cabello sin gelificar, solo iría con Kurt, y este ama su cabello al natural.

Salió de su habitación cerrando la puerta con llave y camino con paso firme hacia el lugar de Kurt, solamente hizo falta que tocara una vez para que el castaño abriera con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, sus ojos destilaban ternura y amor, Blaine se derritió ante su mirada, y Kurt se perdió en los preciosos ojos hazel del moreno. Siempre pasaba esto, se consumían de amor el uno por el otro, Blaine acerco su mano al rostro de porcelana de su amado y acaricio con suavidad su mejilla, mientras el castaño cerraba los ojos deleitándose ante el toque. Cuando el warbler retiro la mano Kurt suspiro.

-hola extraño- susurro Kurt sonriendo

-hola bebe, ¿no me saludaras correctamente?- pregunto Blaine igual susurrando.

- Creí que ya lo había hecho- dijo Kurt inocentemente, mientras el moreno rodaba sus ojos, el castaño soltó una pequeña risita antes de tomar su rostro y besarlo tiernamente, Blaine sonrió en el beso, amaba cuando el ojiazul lo besaba de esa manera, como tratando de dejar su esencia impregnada en la boca del otro, Kurt se separo después de un momento, soltando un suspiro- hola amor- dijo el castaño con voz suave- ¿así esta mejor?- pregunto mientras observaba al moreno apretar los labios.

- mucho mejor- contesto Blaine con los ojos brillantes- aunque no me hubiera importado que el ¨saludo¨ durara un poco mas.

Kurt le dio un pico mientras tomaba al moreno del brazo y lo jalaba dentro de la habitación, Blaine se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Las recamaras en Dalton aran todas iguales, y sus ocupantes tenían permitido decorarlas a su gusto, así que cuando Kurt se mudo al internado realizo cambios espectaculares en la suya, el moreno no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de como habían logrado meter una cama King size por la estrecha puerta, pero definitivamente lo agradecía, pues esa era la razón de que la mayoría de las noches Warbler se realizaran en el cuarto de Kurt, ya que Jasón, David, Wes, el y Kurt cabían perfectamente en la cama, y la televisión de plasma era perfectamente visible desde ese angula.

Unos brazos enroscándose en su cintura, sacaron al moreno e sus pensamientos, Blaine puso sus manos sobre las de Kurt y giro la cabeza para darle un pequeño beso en la nariz.

-Entonces, ¿cual película veremos primero?…Mouline Rouge, Les miserables o- decía el castaño enumerando las películas que tenia en su pequeño librero.

-Que te parece si vemos Mouline Rouge y después una de mi repertorio ¿vale?- decía Blaine mientras caminaba hacia el estante y tomaba el estuche con la película mencionada, mientras Kurt se dirigía a su armario y tomaba una bolsa negra, para después acomodarse en la cama. El moreno puso la película en el reproductor y encendió la tele.

-ven aquí cariño- dijo Kurt mientras palmeaba el lugar a su lado- compre palitos vegetarianos, ¿quieres?- Blaine arrugo la nariz en señal de negación, no es que no le gustara comer sano, pero no se le antojaba nada de eso cuando veía una película- bueno, puede que si me convences haga aparecer algo mas para ti- dijo el castaño sabiendo que Blaine no querría comer palitos vegetarianos.

-ummm…¿convencerte?- dijo Blaine poniendo ojos de cachorrito y mordiendo su labio- ¿Cómo?-pregunto con la voz cargada de inocencia.

El castaño rodo los ojos ante el tono falso de su novio, pero derritiéndose ante sus gestos-¿Cómo? Ufff, eres un idiota, sabes perfectamente como- decía mientras Blaine estiraba la mano.

Kurt se inclino a la mesita de noche y saco de la bolsa, los chettos de bolita que tanto amaba el warbler, que solo sonrió al recibirlos.

La película comenzó unos segundos después y el castaño se acomodó inmediatamente en el pecho del más grande, dirigió su mano hacia el cabello del menor, si había alguien que pudiera tocar el cabello de Kurt, era definitivamente Blaine.

Cuando la canción favorita del ojiazul estaba a punto de comenzar,miro al moreno, este sabiendo lo que le pedía, se preparo para cantar las primeras estrofas.

Never knew i could feel like this

Iike i´ve never seen the sky, before

Want to vanish inside your kiss

Seasons may change,

winter to spring

But I love you, until the end of times

Come what may, come what may

I will love you, until my dying days

Blaine miraba a Kurt con una ternura y amor infinitos reflejado en los ojos, el castaño siempre decía que esta canción seria la que cantarían el día de su boda, y el de ojos hazel no podía estas mas de acuerdo.

Los dos chicos se miraban a los ojos mientras comenzaban con la siguiente estrofa.

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace

Suddenly my life doesn´t seem such a waste

It all revolves around you

And there's no mountain too high

No river too wide

Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side

Storm clouds may gathers and starts may collide

But I love you

I love you

Until the end of time

Come what may

Come what may

I will love you

I will love you

Ambos chicos terminaron la canción con una sonrisa en los labios, los ojos de Kurt se veían acuosos, como cada vez que escuchaba o cantaba esa canción, y Blaine solamente lo miraba con ternura.

El castaño le dio un pequeño beso al moreno y volvió a acomodarse en su pecho. Cuando la película termino Kurt suspiro y se paro a sacar el cd del reproductor y poniéndolo nuevamente en su estuche.

-Bueno, ahora te toca a ti- dijo Kurt soltando un pequeño bostezo- sorpréndeme.

Blaine sonrió con malicia y se dirigió hacia la mesita que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta, tomo las dos películas que había traído y se las mostro a Kurt.

-Esta bien, seré un buen novio y dejare que elijas- El moreno sabia perfectamente que el ojiazul no querría elegir, pues ninguna le gustaba. Kurt tomo los estuches y los volteo para observar la portada, inmediatamente soltó un gritito y arrojo ambas películas al suelo. El warbler solo soltó una risa.

-oh vamos bebe no puede ser tan malo ¿oh si?- decía Blaine mirándolo intensamente- si quieres podemos ver la dama de negro, esa es mas bien de suspenso…por favor ¿siiii?, siempre puedes aferrarte a mi si te da miedo- dijo el moreno guiñándole un ojo.

Kurt solo soltó un bufido- vamos Anderson, ponla antes de que me arrepienta.

Blaine, tomo el cd y lo puso, la cinta empezó a correr, pero decidió ir al baño, antes de que comenzara. Cuando salió, se encontró con el ex –cheerio pegado totalmente a la cabecera de la cama, abrazando una almohada, y eso que solo era el principio. El mayor sonrió y se acercó a la cama, se acomodó al lado de su novio, quien rápidamente se aferro a él.

Después de unos 20 minutos Kurt decidió que la película realmente no daba miedo, incluso le aburría un poco, trato de entretenerse observando a Daniel Radcliffe, pero el chico no era de su gusto, no le atraía, y esperaba que a su novio tampoco, pero el moreno se encontraba realmente entretenido, ni siquiera parpadeaba, y el castaño comenzaba a desesperarse.

Tratando de mantener la calma decidió jugar un poco con el warbler, él se encontraba recostado en su pecho con sus brazos alrededor de su abdomen, así que suavemente deslizo una mano debajo de la playera holgada de Blaine, fingiendo que lo hacia inconscientemente

El de ojos hazel sintió el suave toque sobre su estomago, causándole un estremecimiento, miro al menor, pero este parecía absorto en la película, así que ignoro el toque y continuo observando la trama.

La mano de Kurt se deslizo un poco mas arriba, sintiendo el fino vello que tenia su novio, lo cual solo excitaba mas al castaño pues tenia en mente otro tipo de ¨actividades¨, mas productivas que solo ver una película, sintió su pantalón mas ajustado conforme imaginaba diferentes formas de provocar a su novio.

El castaño fingió reacomodarse, haciendo que su mano quedara mas cerca del miembro del warbler, el cual parecía no tener idea de lo que estaba haciendo, acaricio suave mente la piel que estaba al descubierto y sintió que Blaine se removía incomodo, así que siguió fingiendo interés en la historia.

El moreno definitivamente se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de Kurt, y la verdad todo este asunto lo estaba encendiendo, estaba a punto de decirle algo al castaño cuando sintió la mano de este metiéndose sigilosamente en su pantalón.

-¿Ku-kurt?,¿Qué estas haciendo?- dijo el moreno con voz estrangulada, pues el menor había introducido una mano en sus boxers.

-¿tu que crees?, simplemente tuve una mejor idea que la trama de esa película- dijo kurt con voz grave, mientras se incorporaba y desabrochaba el pantalón de su novio.- Pienso que tu, desnudo en mi cama, gimiendo mientras tengo tu delicioso pene en mi boca es mas entretenido que esa aburrida historia ¿no crees?

Blaine gruño ante esa declaración, tomo a Kurt del cuello y lo beso ferozmente, metiendo su lengua en la boca del castaño sin pedir permiso, el menor gimió cuando sintió las fuertes manos de su novio deslizarse por su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero, apretándolo contra si.

La erección del moreno era evidente, y Kurt solo pudo gemir al sentirla en su muslo, el mayor termino el beso mordiendo el labio del ojiazul, para seguir un camino por su cuello, el cual mordía no tan suavemente, pretendiendo dejar una marca, marca que indicara que tenia dueño, que solo el podía tocarlo como lo estaba haciendo, solo el era propietario de esos gemidos y jadeos que tanto lo encendían.

El castaño tomo la playera de su novio y la saco de su cuerpo, dejando al descubierto su fuerte pecho y esos abdominales que tanto amaba, detuvo el camino que moreno trazaba sobre su pecho para el poder hacer lo mismo, beso, lamio y mordió el cuello de su amado para rápidamente dirigirse hacia uno de sus pezones, chupándolo como si se le fuera la vida en ello, haciendo que el otro gimiera fuertemente, dirigió su boca hacia el otro pezón, mientras el moreno arrancaba su camisa y recorría su torso hasta llegar a su pene totalmente erecto, acariciándolo por encima del pantalón.

Kurt dejo los pezones de Blaine, marco un camino de besos hasta el ombligo de su novio dándole una pequeña mordida, que hizo que Blaine soltara un jadeo, decidió no retardar mas el asunto y tomo firmemente el pantalón del moreno, quitándoselo junto con los bóxer negros. La gran erección del warbler fue liberada y kurt no pudo evitar lamerse los labios ante la imagen.

Tomo el pene de Blaine con una de sus manos, mientras con la otra se apoyaba en la cadera de este, comenzó haciendo movimientos rítmicos desde la base hasta la punta, por la que maso su pulgar esparciendo el liquido pre seminal, Kurt estaba a punto de tomar la erección en su boca cuando el warbler lo detuvo.

-Es-espera, no es justo que el único desnudo aquí sea yo-dijo Blaine mientras recorría los costados de Kurt con las manos- Yo también quiero deleitarme con la hermosa visión de tu cuerpo.

Kurt se sonrojo ante las palabras de Blaine, algo irónico teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que se encontraban, el moreno deslizo el pantalón por las largas piernas del ojiazul y los aventó a no se donde, después le siguieron los slips y finalizo quitándole los calcetines.

-ahora si, puedes continuar- dijo el mayor guiñándole un ojo.

Kurt solo gruño, e inmediatamente se metió el miembro de su novio a la boca, gimiendo al sentir lo caliente y grueso que era, recorrió la cabeza del pene con su lengua, lo introducía y sacaba lentamente, relajando su garganta para darle cabida, pero era demasiado grande, así que ocupaba la parte sobrante con una de sus manos, bombeando al mismo ritmo que su boca.

El moreno mantenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de las atenciones que le proporcionaba su novio, pero no quería terminar en su boca, quería hacerlo dentro de él, mientras sus paredes lo apretaban.

-Detente, uhhh ah bebe, para- decia Blaine con voz estrangulada- no quiero terminar en tu boca amor, quiero terminar en ti, quiero sentir tis paredes apretándome.

Kurt saco el miembro de su novio de su boca y se inclino sobre su cuerpo tratando de alcanzar su mesita de noche, de donde saco un botecito de lubricante y un condón para entregárselos a Blaine.

Blaine jalo al ojiazul en un beso necesitado, tomo un poco de lubricante en sus dedos y los dirigió a la entrada del castaño mientras seguía devorándole la boca, el menor gimió al sentir que el moreno introducía un dedo en su interior y después otro, Blaine empezó a bombear rápidamente, Kurt se sentía en el paraíso, los dedos de su novio eran mágicos.

-Vamos amor, umm…ahhh follame, ahora- la respiración del castaño era un desastre.

Blaine se coloco el condón, para después colocar la punta de su pene en la entrada del ojiazul, con la intención de penetrarlo lentamente, pero al parecer Kurt tenia prisa, por que se sentó sobre el de un solo golpe, ambos chicos gimieron ante la sensación, Kurt se encontraba arriba de Blaine, por lo que el ángulo de penetración era profundo y provocaba un placer extremo.

El moreno coloco las manos en las caderas del menor y lo ayudo a moverse, al principio lentamente, pero la intensidad de los movimientos fue subiendo rápidamente, Blaine se sentía a punto de llegar, así que rápidamente giro sus cuerpos, dejando al castaño abajo, permitiéndole embestir con mayor velocidad y mas fácilmente, Kurt grito fuertemente cuando sintió que el miembro de su novio dio justo en su punto. El orgasmo de Blaine estaba cerca, lo sentía, siguió embistiendo el cuerpo del menor con mas intensidad, y tomo el miembro del castaño con una de sus manos, masturbándolo para que alcanzara el clímax al mismo tiempo que él.

-Me..me veng-go bebe, vente conmigo-decia el moreno entre los fuertes gemidos.

-ummm…ahhhh- Kurt no tenia fuerzas para hablar, sentía el orgasmo recorriendo su cuerpo, mientras su novio se descargaba también.

El moreno se dejo caer a un lado de Kurt, saliendo de su interior, mientas respiraban rapidamente.

-Supongo que te quedaras a dormir- dijo kurt con voz somnolienta.

-uhh- emitio Blaine como afirmación, mientras besaba la frente del castaño y los cubría con las mantas para después quedarse dormido. En la mañana pasaría a su cuarto a cambiarse y por sus libros, ahora solo quería descansar con su amado.

oOoOOoOoOOoOOoOoOOoOo

Blaine había despertado temprano esa mañana, con Kurt aun dormido en sus brazos, se sentía feliz, completo, el castaño era todo lo que necesitaba para que su día fuera lo mejor.

Inconscientemente empezó a tararear la canción en la que había estado metido desde hace una semana, esa que tenia a cierto ojiazul como su musa.

Kurt despertó con la suave voz de su novio tarareando una canción desconocida, pero era realmente hermosa.

-ummm…buenos días amor- dijo con voz pastosa.

-buenos días cariño, siento si te desperté- dijo Blaine con cierta culpabilidad, pero se fue en cuanto kurt sonrió y le dio un beso en el pecho, aun descubierto.

-No te preocupes, realmente amo cuando cantas, es como un regalo escucharte, y mas si me despiertas con ello- dijo Kurt estirándose y levantándose para dirigirse al baño.

Blaine admiro el cuerpo de porcelana de su novio, aun desnudo después de lo sucedido la noche anterior. Sonrió de forma radiante, cuando analizo las palabras de su novio.

Definitivamente sabia que le regalaría a su novio para su cumpleaños, y aun cuando todavía faltaban dos semanas debía organizarlo cuidadosamente para que todo saliera perfecto, pues no todos los días se cumplen 18.

Lo que Blaine no sabía, es que el regalo de Kurt seria algo completamente diferente…

_**Wow creo que me inspire, nunca había escrito 12 paginas e word de corrido, bueno, sé que la historia aun no es lo que promete ser, pero les aseguro que pronto ira tomando forma, incluso cuando no tengo nada definido, pues voy ideando sobre la marcha.**_

_**La verdad es que me desanime un poco cuando no vi una buena respuesta ante el primer cap, y comencé a convencerme de que soy un asco escribiendo, pero después recibí dos reviews que me hicieron decidirme y pues aquí esta.**_

_**Espero sus opiniones y REVIEWS?..por favor 3:**_

_**ACLARACION: en esta historia Blaine es mas grande que Kurt pero solo por un año, ummm los dos son parte de los warblers, pero como Kurt se cambio a la academia después, a Blaine ya le decían así (Warbler)**_

_**Saludos**_


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

La semana paso rápidamente entre clases, practicas de los warblers, tarea, estudiar y mas tarea, Blaine se sentía un poco mal por no poder pasar tanto tiempo con su novio, pues aunque se veían en las dos clases que compartían, no podían platicar ni nada, y el almuerzo no era suficiente, pero Kurt se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, por lo que esperaba que comprendiera la situación.

Además de toda esa situación académica, Blaine tenía algo más de que preocuparse, el cumpleaños del castaño se acercaba cada vez más y él trabajaba todas las noches en la canción que estaba escribiendo. Había decidido organizarle una pequeña reunión en su casa, invitaría a sus amigos de Mckinley y a los Warblers, pero lo mas importante venia después, hablaría con Burt para que le permitiera llevarse al ojiazul a una pequeña cabaña que tenia a las afueras de lima, donde le cantaría su canción y le daría la ¨otra sorpresa¨, solo esperaba que a su novio realmente le gustara, aunque ya había comprado el mas reciente abrigo de Marc Jacobs solo en caso de emergencia.

Blaine pensaba en todo eso mientras se dirigía a su habitación, era bastante tarde y el cansancio se hacia presente, solo le faltaba un día mas de escuela y tenia sábado y domingo para relajarse, aunque no del todo, pues aun tenia cosas que planear para su sorpresa.

Cuando llego a la habitación, encendió las luces, tomo su pijama y se la coloco, se dirigió hacia el armario y coloco en una maleta todo lo que usaría para el fin de semana, mañana por la noche iría a cenar a casa de su novio y después iria a su casa, cuando termino de empacar coloco la maleta a un costado de la puerta, regreso a su cama y en cuanto su cabeza toco la almohada se perdió en el mundo de los sueños.

oOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOo 

Eran solo las 6 de la mañana cuando cierto moreno se levanto de golpe con unas nauseas inmensas, corrió hacia el cuarto de baño, e inclinándose sobre la taza, vacío el poco contenido que tenia su estomago, se quedo en esa posición unos minutos esperando a que pasaran las arcadas, cuando estas cesaron, se levanto y se dirigió al lavabo para enjuagar el horrible sabor de su boca y rociar su cara con agua para quitar los rastros de sudor.

Se sentía realmente extraño, pues no era la primera vez que se levantaba con esa sensación, además del cansancio tan poco común que sentía últimamente, pero decidió ignorar todo eso, probablemente los síntomas se debían solo al estrés acumulado y desaparecerían una vez que se relajara.

Con estos pensamientos, comenzó a desvestirse y se metió en la ducha poniendo el agua a una temperatura moderada, relajando sus músculos y quitando todo rastro de sueño, después de unos minutos salió con la toalla anudada a su cintura, aun era muy temprano para las clases, pero tal vez pudiera terminar la canción sorpresa en la que había estado trabajando y después recogería a Kurt para dirigirse al comedor.

oOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOo OOoOo

La energética canción de Born this Way saco a Kurt de sus sueños, tomo el celular y apago la alarma, ultimo día de clases, solo tenia que aguantar unas horas mas y después iría a casa como todos los fines de semana.

Se incorporo de la cama, estirando sus extremidades, tomo una toalla del armario y se dirigió a la ducha para después realizar su acostumbrado ritual de cremas, después de todo su perfecta piel no era gratis, cuando termino, se vistió con el uniforme de la academia y peino su cabello impecablemente, estaba terminando cuando escucho dos ligeros golpes en la puerta.

Se dirigió hacia la entrada de la habitación y abrió rápidamente, encontrándose con el hombre mas guapo en la tierra sonriendo de oreja a oreja como solía hacerlo.

-Hola amor- dijo el castaño alegremente mientras depositaba un suave beso en la boca del otro.

-Hola cariño, ¿ya listo?- pregunto el warbler mayor haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-Si, solo tomare mis cosas- dijo mientras se dirigía a la silla donde estaba su pequeño maletín, para después regresar a donde estaba el warbler. Cerro la puerta con llave y tomo la mano del moreno para caminar en dirección del comedor- ¿Ya estas mejor? Ayer en la noche te veías agotado- el castaño frunció un poco la frente mientras decía esto, pues estaba un poco preocupado, su novio se había sentido demasiado cansado últimamente, y eso no era normal.

-Todo mejor bebe, no te preocupes, como dije solo es estrés- el moreno sonaba totalmente seguro, aunque por dentro no se sentía así, pero no quería preocupar al menor con cosas que seguramente eran pasajeras.

Al llegar al comedor divisaron a sus amigos sentados en la mesa de la esquina, Wes les hizo una seña para que fueran con ellos.

-Bueno, me toca comprar a mi, tu ve y siéntate con ellos ¿vale?- Kurt solo asintió ante las palabras del mayor y se encamino hacia los otros warblers.

-Hey Kurt- dijo Jeff con voz animada, como siempre- ¿Qué tal amaneciste?

-Genial Jeff -dijo el castaño con cortesía. Los demás warblers se encontraban callados.

- Eso esta bien Kurt, pero yo no diría lo mismo de Blainey, se ve raro últimamente-la voz de Wes era seria, aunque esa chico siempre era así, David asintió ante las palabras del capitán warbler.

-Si, bueno yo opino lo mismo, pero Blaine insiste en que solo es algo pasajero, espero que realmente sea así- Kurt guardo silencio cuando vio que su novio se dirigía hacia ellos, bandeja en mano.

- aquí tienes amor, lo de siempre- dijo el mayor, colocando una bandeja de ensalada y un vaso de jugo frente al menor, quien le sonrió en agradecimiento.

-Y bueno chicos, de que hablaban- Blaine hablaba animadamente, no parecía haber ningún cambio en el, incluso cuando Wes presentía que había algo mas, pero ya mas tarde lo averiguaría.

-Nada fuera de lo norma, estábamos pensando en las canciones que cantaríamos en las próximas seccionales…¿tienes alguna idea?- contesto el asiático con toda normalidad- y no Blaine, piensa en algo mas que no sea Katy Perry.

El moreno se sonrojo ligeramente y su novio soltó una pequeña risa, que disimulo con una tos.

-De hecho se me ocurría algo bastante diferente, no se si ustedes estén de acuerdo- dijo Blaine con voz interrogativa- pensaba en hacer algo de Michael, tal vez Bad o Beat it y terminar con ¿Do ya think i´m sexy?, comenzando versión acústica, ya sabes que se tocar el piano perfectamente y terminarla en versión normal.

La cara de Kurt se desencajo en pensar en su novio cantando esa ultima canción, trago saliva fuertemente, aunque claro seria frente a un gran publico y eso lo molestaba un poco, pero se consolaba sabiendo que el moreno era solo suyo.

Wes asentía como sopesando la idea, mientras Jasón y David comentaban emocionados sobre los pasos que podrían utilizar, Thad solo asintió una vez dando su aprobación.

Blaine comenzó a comer su emparedado mientras esperaba la decisión de Wes, estaba a punto de darle un segundo mordisco al pan, cuando el fuerte olor a mayonesa le provoco unas nauseas inmensas, pero solo arrugo la nariz y trato de controlarse.

Al parecer el capitán warbler fue el único que se dio cuenta de las reacciones del moreno, Wes solo necesitaba algo más para confirmar sus sospechas.

El timbre sonó en todo el comedor, indicando el inicio de clases, los warblers se levantaron de sus asientos y dejaron las bandejas en el lugar correspondiente. Blaine y Kurt se despidieron con un pequeño beso y un ¨te veo en el almuerzo¨. Wes y Blaine caminaron juntos, pues sus clases se encontraban en el mismo pasillo.

-Oye Wes, ¿puedes ir a mi habitación por la tarde?, necesito que me hagas un favor pero tengo que explicártelo bien ¿si?- Blaine le pidió al moreno esperando que este accediera.

-Claro, no hay problema, te veo ah a las 6 ¿ok?-Wes se despidió con un gesto y continúo su camino.

oOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOo OOoOo

Blaine se encontraba en su habitación, sentado frente a su escritorio escribiendo rápidamente, solo le faltaba eso y terminaría sus deberes, escribió la ultima línea y cerro la libreta de golpe ¨por fin¨ definitivamente la tarea de física estaba bastante tediosa. Unos ligeros toques en la puerta cortaron su línea de pensamiento.

-Pasa, esta abierto- dijo el moreno sabiendo que se trataba de Wes.

El asiático entro en la habitación, tenia una bolsa de cheetos de queso, y le ofreció a Blaine, quien inmediatamente corrió al baño a devolver lo que tenia en su estomago, Wes suspiro y lo siguió, definitivamente sabia que estaba pasando.

-Ni…ni se te, ocurra, entrar- decía Blaine entre jadeos.

Wes regreso, y se sentó en la cama, esperando que el otro chico estuviera en mejores condiciones. Blaine salió unos 5 minutos después con la cara pálida, fue hacia el pequeño refri de la habitación y tomo una botella de agua.

-Bien, dime Blaine, hace cuanto que tienes esos síntomas- la voz del capitán warbler era totalmente seria, pues no sabia si el moreno asimilaría bien las cosas.

-yo..¿eh?, síntomas, ¿de que hablas?- pregunto con fingida confusión.

-Vamos chico, sabes perfectamente de que hablo, cansancio, vómitos, nausea por comida que amas- Wes suspiro antes de soltarle la bomba- creo que….estas, embarazado.

-¿Qué yo que?, ¡tu, tuuu-tu estas definita-definitivamente loco- Blaine empezó a pasearse con desesperación por toda la habitación.- no, no es posible, yo no no puedo, no no-Blaine comenzó a decir incoherencias.

-Blaine, Blainey, BLAINE CALMATE- Wes perdió su paciencia- escúchame, todo estará bien, todo estará Blainey, solo, debemos comprobarlo ¿ok?, yo estaré aquí, y apuesto a que Kurt también.

Blaine estaba completamente shockeado, no sabia que hacer, no es como si enterarte que tu, un hombre estas embarazado, fuera la cosa mas común del mundo, y kurt….oh Kurt el lo mataría, después de todo, sabían que existía la posibilidad, pero creían que el único apto para concebir era Kurt, por eso se cuidaban y el…oh dios, no era posible, si solo lo habían hecho una vez.

El moreno comenzó a negar frenéticamente.

-Y si kurt me abandona, y si nos abandona a mi y a mi bebe, ¿si ya no me quiere mas?...que, que voy a hacer yo sin su amor..yo- Wes suspiro nuevamente y tomo el rostro de Blaine entre sus manos.

-Tranquilo, primero hay que comprobar que mis sospechas son ciertas, tu tu ¿no te has realizado la prueba de fertilidad?- Wes si lo había hecho, incluso aunque no era gay, pero cuando su hermano mayor quedo embarazado, sus padres lo habían obligado, aunque salió negativo. Un hombre con el gen era bastante raro, aunque cada vez iba creciendo la población que podía concebir.

El warbler de ojos hazel negó ante la pregunta del asiático, no lo había hecho, pues realmente no lo creyó necesario.

-Ok, primero lo primero, toma- dijo Wes extendiéndole una cajita azul, una prueba de embarazo para hombres. Un poco más estable el moreno alzo las cejas en signo de interrogación y el asiático solo se encogió de hombros-Venia preparado.

Blaine leyó las instrucciones y se dirigió al baño, realizo la prueba y…ahora solo tendría que esperar 5 minutos, los mas largos de su vida.

Después de la larga espera, tomo el pequeño aparato entre sus manos y sus ojos se dirigieron inmediatamente a la pantallita.

-¿y bien?- interrogo Wes expectante

-yo…..

_**Bueno chicas aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, se que es tal vez, el mas corto, pero digamos que quise subir lo mas rápido posible y no se, dejarlas un poco con la intriga.**_

_**¿Blaine esta embarazado o es falsa alarma?**_

_**De ser así ¿le dirá a Kurt? ¿Huira?**_

_**¿Qué canción le cantara a Kurt por su cumpleaños?**_

_**Bueno todo esto en el próximo capitulo (ok soné a serie televisiva)**_

_**Gracias a los que me han dejado reviews, realmente me animan muchísimo, probablemente sin ustedes ya no habría historia y pues, si ven algo que no les gusta o algún error no duden en decirme ¿vale?**_

_**REVIEWS REVIEWS**_


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

-….positivo, es, es POSITIVO-la voz del moreno era desesperación pura- que, yoo…¿que voy a hacer?

-Blainey, cálmate- la voz de wes era suave, tratando de tranquilizar al moreno y al parecer lo logro pues el warbler se detuvo, cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente.

-Bien, ahora dime… ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?-Blaine se quedo callado ante esa pregunta.

-¿el dinero?, ¿la aprobación de tus padres?, ¿tu futuro?...¿o kurt?- Wes, realmente no creía que le importara nada de lo anterior, a excepción del ultimo.

-yo,no nada de eso, es decir tengo suficiente dinero y eso lo sabes, y mis padres…bueno, ¿Cuáles?...yooo solo…no se, siento que Kurt me abandonara- Blaine estaba realmente preocupado, tendrían un bebe, ni siquiera asimilaba que estaba embarazado, y ya se estaba preocupando por si tendría que criarlo solo, si Kurt ya no lo amaba… lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas y sintió que unos brazos lo rodeaban, hubiera deseado que fuera el castaño, que le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, que se casarían, comprarían una casa y tendrían una hermosa familia, pero no seria así, casi podía asegurarlo, su novio era tan joven, con tanto futuro por delante.

Wes sintió los sollozos del moreno y solo acaricio su cabello, tratando de calmarlo- Vamos Blaine todo estará bien, solo faltan 3 meses para graduarnos, te aseguro que en ese tiempo nadie sabrá que estas embarazado, tus padres te aceptaran y de no ser así, nos tienes a nosotros…tus amigos, en cuanto a Kurt…dios Blaine, ¡él te ama!, no eres solo su sueño adolescente, te ama en verdad. Basta con solo verlos cuando están juntos, pareciera que se complementan, eres su aire y él es el tuyo, te prometo que no te rechazara, que estará tan feliz y tú también vas a estarlo.

El asiático termino su discurso y miro a Blaine, quien tenia una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, al parecer por fin había comprendido lo que quería decirle- ¿te sientes mejor? Pregunto, y el moreno asintió lentamente-¿Piensas decirle a Kurt, o prefieres ver a un medico para asegurarte?

-yo, creo que prefiero ver a un medico, no quiero dar falsas alarmas, además, el próximo sábado es el cumpleaños de Kurt y no quiero arruinarlo con eso- Wes frunció las cejas ante el ultimo comentario, pero lo dejo pasar, no convencería completamente al moreno hasta que lo escuchara directamente de su novio.

-Ok, ahora mismo te consigo una cita con el medico que atendió a mi hermano, veré si me la puede dar para mañana mismo…¿no iras hoy a cenar con la familia de Kurt?- dijo Wes mientras marcaba un numero en si celular.

-Rayos, lo había olvidado- Blaine corrió rápidamente al baño, se lavo la cara y se acomodó el cabello, camino hacia el armario, tomo una playera morada, una camisa a cuadros rosa y morado, unos jeans oscuros y unos tenis y se cambio rápidamente.

-Ve con cuidado Blainey, tranquilo ¿si?, no pasa nada. La cita es mañana a las 4:30 en la clínica de Westerville- le dijo el asiático al otro warbler.

-ok, yo me voy, este…Wes, tu ¿podrías acompañarme?, no quiero ir solo- Blaine pidió.

-Claro, ¿mañana estarás en tu casa?- el moreno asintió-Bueno, paso por ti a las 4:00

Wes salió de la habitación seguido de Blaine, quien cerró la puerta con llave.

oOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOo OOoOoOOoOo

Blaine dio vuelta en la cuadra de la casa de su novio, estaba un poco nervioso, no sabía si podría mantener la boca cerrada o si terminaría dando la noticia en pleno comedor causando que todos se atragantaran. Se estaciono frente a la casa, bajo del coche y lo cerro, camino lentamente por el sendero hacia el porche, tratando de tranquilizarse, cuando estuvo lo bastante calmado sonrió como lo hacia siempre y toco la puerta. Burt abrió e inmediatamente le dejo pasar.

-Hola chico- a Burt le agradaba mucho Blaine, era tan bueno con su hijo, se veía que en realidad lo amaba, además al igual que el, el moreno amaba el Football.

-Hey Burt, ¿como estas?- pregunto amablemente, realmente se sentía cómodo con el- ¿Kurt?

-Esta en su habitación, pasa- Dijo Burt mientras cerraba la puerta.

Blaine bajo las escaleras y toco la puerta.

Kurt estaba recostado en su cama, escuchando el último cd de lady gaga mientras hojeaba un nuevo libro que había comprado, era su secreto secretoso, pocos sabían o imaginaban de él, pero amaba leer. Estaba tan metido en su lectura que se sobresalto cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-pasa- dijo con la voz queda, aun recuperándose del susto.

Blaine abrió la puerta y sonrió al ver a su novio, boca abajo en la cama y con los pies e el aire.

-Hola hermoso, ¿no vienes a saludarme?- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa invitadora.

Kurt volteo a verlo y de un salto se levanto de la cama, lanzándose a los brazos del moreno, le dio un suave beso y después escondió su cabeza en el cuello del warbler aspirando su olor.

El de ojos hazel envolvió el delgado cuerpo de su novio con sus brazos, se sentía completo cuando estaban así, solo esperaba que la felicidad durara después de lo que tenia que decirle.

Después de unos momentos el castaño rompió el abrazo y jalo al otro chico hacia la cama, donde se sentaron cómodamente.

-¿Te quedaras a dormir hoy?-pregunto Kurt con esperanza, mientras el moreno titubeaba.

-yo ehh…no puedo- Kurt alzo una ceja perfecta ante la respuesta inconclusa- creo que mis padres llegan hoy, no estoy seguro, y quiero estar en casa por si acaso- el castaño asintió, comprendiendo a su novio.

-Chicos, ¡la cena esta lista!- Carole gritaba desde el comedor, esa mujer tenia una buena voz.

-¡vamos!- grito Kurt caminando escaleras arriba con Blaine siguiéndole.

Las cenas de los viernes eran ya una especie de ritual, un momento especial para la familia, y aunque Blaine al principio se sentía un poco incomodo pues no creía formar parte de ella, ahora realmente le disfrutaba, era del tipo de cosas que jamás compartiría con sus padres, además de que Carole, Burt y Finn trataban de involucrarlo en todas las platicas, y lo consideraban parte de ellos.

Cuando entraron en el comedor, los demás ya se encontraban sentados, así que Kurt y Blaine tomaron asiento en sus lugares habituales, el castaño al lado de su padre y en frente de Carole, y el moreno al lado de Kurt y enfrente de Finn.

-Hey Anderson, ¿Cómo estas?, mucho tiempo sin verte- dijo Finn tratando de iniciar una platica.

-Finn, lo viste el viernes pasado- Kurt rodo los ojos mientras decía esto.

-Es mucho tiempo, lo extrañaba- Finn parecía hablar enserio y Blaine solo rio ante esto.

Burt interrumpió.

-Y bien Blaine ¿viste el partido de ayer?- dijo el sr Hummel con emoción, mientras Kurt rodaba los ojos, y se enfrascaba en una conversación de moda con Carole.

El moreno negó con la cabeza- de hecho solo vi el final, estaba viendo el basket, definitivamente Bryant no regresara, por lo menos esta temporada- dijo con seguridad.

-¿eso crees?, yo opino que no fue tan grave, según…. Y así fue como pasaron el resto de la cena, hasta que Carole intervino,

-Bueno, creo que es momento de servir el postre- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a la cocina, después de unos minutos entro con un pastel en manos, se veía delicioso, pero en cuanto el olor llego a Blaine, este frunció la nariz fuertemente, las nauseas eran tan intensas que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para contenerse de vomitar ahí mismo, así que disimulo lo mejor posible- ¿pasa algo cariño?- dijo la mujer en un tono muy maternal.

-nada, nada Carole, es solo que soy alérgico a los….duraznos…muy alérgico- el moreno improviso rápidamente, aunque el sr. Hummel lo observo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-tu, ¿alérgico a los duraznos?, que raro, eso no lo sabia- Kurt sonaba un poco confundido, pues creía conocer todo acerca de las alergias, gustos y costumbres del de ojos hazel.

-sssi, lo descubrí hace poco- realmente debería cambiar de tema antes de que se saliera de control.

-bueno no te preocupes, ¿te gustaría algo de postre? ¿Nieve? – el de cabello rizado negó.

-No te inquietes Carole, estoy bien- dijo Blaine sonriendo, los demás se encogieron de hombros y comenzaron a comer el postre, Burt solo miro una vez al moreno, expectante, para después comer su porción de pastel.

oOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOo OOoOoOOoOo

Martes por la tarde, Kurt se encontraba en la biblioteca tratando de no quedarse dormido, tenía que entregar tres ensayos mañana y su mano ya no podía mas, después de unos minutos termino la ultima línea y suspiro, definitivamente Dalton era mucho mas exigente que su antigua escuela.

Tomo los libros que ocupo y los llevo a su lugar, junto sus cosas y salió del lugar no sin antes despedirse de la bibliotecaria, caminaba por los pasillos cuando sintió su teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo, era un mensaje de Blaine.

¨Hola bebe, no puedo verte hoy, tengo mucha tarea pendiente…te veo mañana ¿vale?, te amo¨ Kurt se desanimo en cuanto vio el mensaje, sentía una sensación rara en el estomago, su novio había estado actuando raro últimamente, distante.

Trataba de convencerse a si mismo que solo eran creencias suyas y que el distanciamiento solo se debía a que el moreno estaba organizando su fiesta…debía de ser eso.

Llego a su habitación, guardo sus trabajos y lo que necesitaría al día siguiente, se puso la pijama y se acostó… solo esperaba que el día siguiente fuera menos pesado.

oOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOo OOoOoOOoOo

El gran día había llegado, era sábado por la mañana y el chico de ojos hazel estaba un poco nervioso, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien, aun tenia que ir a recoger la parte mas importante de su regalo.

Estaba eligiendo su vestuario para la fiesta, pus quería dejar todo listo para la noche. El sonido del timbre inundo la casa, debían ser los chicos de Mckinley , ellos prometieron que ayudarían a decorar la casa. Blaine corrió escaleras abajo y les abrió, todos saludaron y se dirigieron a la sala.

-¿Que tal hobbit?- dijo Santana despectivamente, el moreno solo la miro fijamente y resoplo, ignoraría a la chica.

-y bien Blaine, ¿no tenias algo que hacer?- pregunto Finn.

-ah si, claro, regreso en una hora chicos, y por favor, traten de no romper nada- Blaine tomo las llaves de su coche y salió de la casa.

Se estaciono cerca de las oficinas en Westerville , bajo del auto y camino por las calles de Ohio, estaba casi la entrada cuando observo algo que llamo su atención…Ropa de bebe, pequeños trajecitos de hermoso diseño, desde el sábado pasado, cuando el medico confirmo su embarazo, el moreno no podía dejar de pensar en bebes y todo lo que se relacionara con ello, se encontraba feliz, solo esperaba que Kurt también lo estuviera.

Suspiro pesadamente y siguió su camino, después tendría tiempo de pensar en su bebe y lo que comprarían el y Kurt, o tal vez solo el.

oOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOo OOoOoOOoOo

12 a.m la casa de Blaine retumbaba, Santana, Mercedes y Brittany se encontraban sobre el pequeño escenario que habían montado, las notas de Candy Man resonaban en la habitación, todos bailaban al ritmo, otros no tanto las botellas de alcohol estaban casi vacías y prácticamente nadie se encontraba en sus 5 sentidos, a excepción de Blaine, quien solo había bebido coca cola, lo cual resulto extraño para la mayoría, pues el siempre disfrutaba de un buen vaso de alcohol, pero no esta vez, ahora tenia alguien mas por quien preocuparse.

El moreno busco a Kurt con la mirada y cuando lo localizo fue directamente hacia el, coloco sus manos en la cintura del castaño y lo acerco hacia si depositando un beso en el blanco cuello, el joven cumpleañero gimió ante eso.

-¿Nos vamos?-pregunto el moreno con voz ronca.

-¿eh? ¿A dónde?- el castaña no sabia de lo que el otro hablaba.

-ummm…tengo una sorpresa para ti- susurro en su oído.

-pero ¿Qué hay de los chicos?-

-Ellos estarán bien aquí, anda- el warbler tomo la mano de su novio y salieron de la casa, abrió la puerta del auto y dejo que el castaño subiera, para después dirigirse al lado del conductor.

El camino no era muy largo, pero Kurt no paraba de preguntar a donde se dirigían y el moreno solo le decía que era una sorpresa.

Blaine se detuvo a un lado de la carretera y el ojiazul alzo una ceja en signo de interrogación, el moreno solo negó y le extendió un pequeño trozo de tela.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Kurt sabiendo lo que quería su novio, pero negándose a hacerlo.

-Vamos bebe, solo serán unos minutos- dijo Blaine con ojos de cachorro.

El castaño solo suspiro, negó y después tomo la cinta para ponérsela en los ojos, cuando estuvo listo, Blaine retomo el camino. Manejo otros 10 minutos hasta que llego a un estrecho sendero, tomo ese pequeño camino y unos momentos después se estaciono frente a la cabaña, había sido propiedad de su abuelo, quien se la dejo poco antes de morir…y antes de enterarse de sus preferencias sexuales.

Blaine siempre había amado ese lugar, le daba tanta…paz, amaba observar las estrellas desde el pequeño claro que había ahí, cuando iba a ese sitio se sentía libre, normal… y ahora llevaría a Kurt ahí, pero primero lo llevaría al salón de música.

-Listo, ahora te dirigiré ¿vale?, tu solo confía en mi- el moreno abrió la puerta y tomo la mano de Kurt para ayudarlo a salir. Caminaron por el sendero hasta llegar a las escaleras del porche-Bien ahora hay escaleras, así que con cuidado- cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta principal, Blaine coloco a su novio frente a las escaleras y corrió al piso de arriba-¡ya puedes quitártela amor!- grito antes de seguir su camino.

Kurt escucho la voz de su novio bastante lejos, se quito la cinta de los ojos, los cuales se agrandaron, el lugar era hermoso todo combinaba armoniosamente, el se encontraba frente a unas escaleras, pero a sus espaldas estaba una sala de sillones grises a juego con la alfombra, un pequeño librero del lado izquierdo, en el centro estaba una mesa de madera oscura y al frente una chimenea la cual crepitaba y desprendía un calor agradable.

El castaño estaba absorto en la decoración, hasta que se dio cuenta de un pequeño globo que se encontraba amarrado al barandal de la escalera, el globo tenia una flecha roja que indicaba el camino, así que el ojiazul lo siguió, se encontró con otros globos que tenían inscripciones ¨te amo¨, ¨eres mi todo¨, ¨ya casi llegas¨, ¨eres la estrella que ilumina mi camino¨, el ultimo globo estaba frente a una puerta de roble y tenia una rosa roja amarrada, kurt sonrió la tomo y se preparo para abrir la puerta.

Entro en la habitación para encontrarse con su novio, sentado en el taburete de un hermoso piano de cola, había un gran ventanal por el cual entraba la luz de la luna. Blaine percatándose de la presencia del castaño comenzó a tocar.

Amo lo que veo y lo que ocultas  
amo lo que muestras o insinuas  
amo lo que eres o imagino  
te amo en lo ajeno y lo que es mío  
Amo lo que entregas, lo que escondes  
amo tus preguntas, tus respuestas  
yo amo tus dudas y certezas  
te amo en lo simple y lo complejo.

La voz suave de Blaine inundaba el lugar y el castaño lo observaba con adoración, él también lo amaba, inmensamente.

Y amo lo que dices, lo que callas  
amo tus recuerdos, tus olvidos  
amo tus olores, tus fragancias  
te amo en el beso y la distancia

Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo  
te amo por amor sin doble filo  
te amo y si pudiera no amarte  
sé que te amaría aún lo mismo

Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo  
te amo por amor al dar lo mío  
te amo con orgullo de quererte  
porque para amarte yo he nacido

Lagrimas de felicidad se deslizaban por el rostro de Kurt, nunca pensó merecerse alguien como Blaine, tan dulce, alegre, amable y todas sus otras cualidades.

Amo lo que seas y lo que puedas  
amo lo que afirmas, lo que niegas  
amo lo que dices, lo que piensas  
te amo en lo que mides y lo que pesas

Y amo lo que atrapas, lo que dejas  
amo tu alegría y tus tristezas  
te amo en la carne y en el alma  
te amo en tus crisis y en tus calmas

Amo lo que pides y regalas  
amo tus caricias, tus ofensas  
amo tus instante y lo eterno  
te amo en tu cielo y en tu infierno

Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo  
te amo por amor sin doble filo  
te amo y si pudiera no amarte  
sé que te amaría aún lo mismo

Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo  
te amo por amor al dar lo mío  
te amo con orgullo de quererte  
porque para amarte yo he nacido

Blaine termino la canción con lagrimas en los ojos, esa canción describía todo lo que sentía por kurt, todo lo que habían pasado y le que esperaba que pasara. Kurt se acercó a el y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Yo también te amo Blaine, no sabes cuanto- dijo el castaño sinceramente- gracias, es la mejor canción que he escuchado y el mejor regalo.

-Me alegra que te guste, pero esto es solo una parte, vamos- el moreno entrelazo sus manos, deposito un beso en los labio del otro y lo dirigió a la salida trasera del lugar.

Caminaron en la oscuridad y el ojiazul se sentía un poco extraño, pues no conocía el sitio y no sabia a donde se dirigían. Siguieron caminando hasta encontrarse en un pequeño claro, una manta estaba en el centro del lugar, con una pequeña cesta y un telescopio.

-Wow, es hermoso pero, ¿para que el telescopio?- Blaine sonrió, jalo al castaño hacia la manta e hizo que se sentara.

-Kurt, amor, hace ya casi dos años desde que nos conocimos, dos años que puedo decir, han sido los mejores de mi vida, cuando te vi por primera vez, quede asombrado de tu belleza, de tus hermosos ojos azules, de tu piel de porcelana; después cuando te pedí que fueras mi novio y tu aceptaste, me sentí la persona mas feliz del mundo, me sentí completo. Kurt, se que hemos pasado muchas cosas, pero se bien una cosa ¨tu eres la estrella que ilumina mi camino¨- al decir esto le extendió a Kurt un sobre y una pequeña cajita.

El castaño estaba emocionado por las palabras de su novio, pero no podía creer lo que leían sus ojos…-Blaine yo…¡una estrella!..tu, me ..¡tu me estas regalando una estrella!-la voz de Kurt era chillona.

Blaine asintió, estaba a punto de decir algo, pero el castaño se abalanzo sobre el, haciendo que los dos cayeran de espaldas sobre la manta, se besaron dulcemente, demostrándose amor en cada toque, Kurt reía tontamente entre cada beso, el moreno tomo el rostro del chico de tez palida y lo observo atentamente, los ojos azules de Kurt brillaban aun en la oscuridad.

El castaño se había olvidado de la pequeña caja que le había entregado el moreno, así que Blaine la tomo, se la mostro al ojiazul y la abrió, sacando un pequeño collar de el cual tenia un anillo como dije, Kurt tomo el anillo y observo la inscripción ¨por siempre¨.

-Te amo- dijo el castaño dándole un beso a su novio-¿Me lo pones?

El moreno solo asintió, le coloco el collar, beso la frente de su novio y se recostaron para observar las estrellas…SU estrella, después de un rato se quedaron dormidos.

oOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOo OOoOoOOoOo

Kurt se despertó sintiendo el movimiento a su lado, era Blaine el cual se había levantado corriendo, sin decir nada.

-¡Blaine!- grito el castaño- ¡Blaine¡¿Qué sucede?

Pero el moreno no regreso, así que Kurt corrió detrás del el con preocupación, llego a la casa y no sabia donde se encontraba el otro chico, hasta que escucho ruidos de una habitación, que al parecer era un baño.

-Blaine ¿estas bien?- pero no obtuvo respuesta, solo unos extraños sonidos, el castaño decidió entrar y se encontró con su novio, inclinado sobre la taza, devolviendo todo, incluso lo que no tenia en el estomago. Se acercó a él y comenzó a acariciar su espalda, esperando a que las arcadas pasaran.

-Vete Kurt, vete por favor- Blaine tenia lágrimas en los ojos.

-No Blaine, me quedare contigo- dijo firmemente- ¿te sientes mal?

El moreno solo negó.

-Dime que tienes amor, esto no es normal, he tratado de ignorarlo, pero llevas así ya varios días y estoy realmente preocupado- Blaine solo suspiro y negó repetidamente.

-¿No confías en mi?-Blaine no sabia que hacer, el castaño tenia derecho a saber, pero él no quería que las cosas terminaran tan rápido, tenia miedo, mucho miedo.

El castaño se molesto, pareciera que su novio no confiaba totalmente en el, se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta, sin saber que Blaine se encontraba en un conflicto.

El moreno suspiro, era ahora o nunca-ummm Kurt?, creo que yo...- ok ahora solo tenia que terminar la frase.

-creo que yo...estoy embarazado..- termino la frase con los ojos cerrados.

Kurt abrió los ojos desmesuradamente- ¿que tu que?- el castaño no creía lo que escucho no era posible ¿o si?, solo necesito observar el rostro de su novio para saber que era verdad.

- ¡creía que el que podía quedar embarazado era yo!- dijo Kurt finalmente, para después desmayarse sobre el suelo del baño.

**Bien aquí el siguiente capitulo y debo decir que no estoy nada conforme con el, siento que no era lo que quería no se, la inspiración no estuvo conmigo lo suficiente.**

**Acepto críticas, dudas, cualquier comentario.**

**¿Realmente me salió tan mal? ¿Ustedes también están decepcionados?...por que yo si U.U**

**Prometo que el próximo será mejor….**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Kurt abrió los ojos desmesuradamente- ¿que tu que?- el castaño no creía lo que escucho no era posible ¿o si?, solo necesito observar el rostro de su novio para saber que era verdad.

- ¡creía que el que podía quedar embarazado era yo!- dijo Kurt finalmente, para después desmayarse sobre el suelo del baño.

oOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOo

Blaine estaba sentado al lado de Kurt, quien yacía en la cama, aun inconsciente, en primer momento había entrado en pánico, pero llamó a Wes y este le dijo que lo dejara descansar, que despertaría cuando su cerebro hubiese procesado la noticia.

Tenía miedo, no sabia que haría Kurt en cuanto despertara…solo esperaba que Wes tuviera razón y el castaño realmente lo aceptara. Blaine estaba enfrascado en sus pensamientos cuando sintió un suave apretón a su mano.

-Blaine- susurro Kurt abriendo los ojos, lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por las mejillas del castaño- ¿Vamos a tener un bebe?- dijo con voz temblorosa.

Blaine sentía que se le partía el alma, su amado estaba llorando, el sabia que las cosas no iban a estar bien, sabia que Kurt no estaba preparado para eso, sabia que el ojiazul lo abandonaría….los abandonaría.

-Yo Ku-kurt, perdóname amor…yooo – el moreno comenzó a sollozar fuertemente- yo no sabia, perdóname Kurt, no llores, yo no soporto verte así ángel, no tienes que hacerte cargo de nada, no tienes por qué hacerte responsable….tienes una vida por delante y yo te amo tanto, pero…pero no quiero hacerte infeliz…solo perdóname- Blaine se encontraba hablando rápidamente, estaba tan nervioso y se sentía tan roto, pero Kurt interrumpió su pequeño monólogo.

-Blaine, amor, estoy llorando, pero no estoy triste- decía Kurt con una sonrisa deslumbrante en su cara- vamos a tener un bebe Blaine…¡un bebe!, podremos comprarle mucha rop tendrá tus hermosos ojos y mi cabello, no pienso permitir que tenga tu indomable cabello, y viviremos juntos…oh te amo tanto cariño…¡seremos papas!- el castaño prácticamente se encontraba chillando, la felicidad era enorme, sus hijos brillaban intensamente…tendría un hijo con Blaine…una familia, desde conoció al moreno había soñado con eso y ahora se estaba haciendo realidad, tal vez no de la manera que quería, pero no importaba.

-Kurt, tu ¿estas seguro?, yo…no tienes que hacerte responsable, fue mi error y eres muy joven y….- el castaño silencio a Blaine con un beso.

-Jamás vuelvas a decir que nuestro pequeño es un error ¿ok?, tal vez algo inesperado, pero estoy completamente feliz por ello- Kurt decía con voz suave.

-Entonces… ¿estas feliz con ello?- pregunto Blaine con voz trémula.

-Claro que si cariño, no sabes cuanto- el castaño se incorporo y tomo a Blaine entre sus brazos, lo miro a los ojos y ambos sonrieron con amor, Kurt tomo el rostro del moreno en sus manos, acaricio sus mejillas con los pulgares y le dio un beso en la nariz, para después bajar a su boca, el moreno suspiro con felicidad.

El beso era suave y tierno, un beso en el que demostraban todo su amor, Kurt bajo las manos del cuello de Blaine a su cintura, acariciando suavemente el abdomen del moreno, aun plano.

Blaine intensifico el beso acariciando el labio del ojiazul con la punta de la lengua, quien inmediatamente abrió la boca para dejarlo entrar y comenzar una lucha por el dominio, Kurt subió sus manos pasándolas por los musculosos brazos de su novio, deteniéndose en sus rulos, eso rizos que tanto le encantaban. La respiración de ambos se volvió errática, Blaine tomo los brazos de Kurt con fuerza y lo recostó en la cama, lo besaba con fiereza mientras acariciaba la piel expuesta de su estomago, levantando su camisa cada ves mas, hasta quitársela.

Kurt tomo fuerza y los hizo girar, quedando sobre el moreno, quien se sorprendió, pues Kurt nunca tomaba la iniciativa, el castaño besaba la boca de otro con pasión mientras sus manos jalaban los rizos del moreno, quien jadeaba constantemente, Kurt deslizo su boca hacia el cuello de Blaine, chupando y lamiendo la piel sensible, dejando marcas en el, descendió por el pecho del moreno mordiendo sus pezones por encima de la playera y cuando llego al fuerte pecho del otro lo beso suavemente para después mirar a Blaine a los ojos.

-Aquí esta nuestro pequeño- susurro el ojiazul con amor, a lo que el mayor solo pudo asentir.

El castaño dio un último beso y le quito la camisa al warbler para poder así disfrutar de su torso sin impedimentos, cuando estaba a punto de quitarle el pantalón Blaine los giro y beso al castaño para silenciar su protesta.

-Después- dijo el de ojos avellana entre jadeos- te necesito ahora.

Kurt gimió ante esas palabras y se quito su propio pantalón, mientras Blaine se quitaba el suyo junto con los bóxer causando que su erección saltara libremente y el castaño se deleito ante la visión. Kurt acaricio el pecho del moreno deslizando su mano hacia abajo, hasta tomar su miembro firmemente, comenzando a masturbarlo con lentos movimientos y girando su muñeca de vez en cuando causando que Blaine gritara de placer.

-para, pa-para- dijo el moreno entre gemidos- no quiero terminar así.

Kurt retiro su mano y tomo el botecito de lubricante y un preservativo entregándoselos a su novio con una mirada picara, Blaine sonrio y tomo un poco de lubricante con sus dedos para llevarlos directamente a la entrada del castaño.

-Hazlo- gimio Kurt con impaciencia y gritando cuando su novio lo penetro de golpe con sus dedos, para rápidamente añadir otro, el castaño no pudo evitar mover sus caderas para conseguir mas contacto.

Blaine también movía sus caderas, presionando su erección contra el muslo de Kurt, ya no aguantaba mas, saco sus dedos del interior del ojiazul, quien gruño con frustración, para después penetrarlo de una sola vez, causándole una mezcla de gran placer y dolor.

-Lo siento- susurro Blaine, el castaño solo negó con la cabeza y siguió moviendo sus caderas en sincronía. El moreno sentía que no aguantaría mucho, así que tomo la erección castaño y movió su mano al mismo ritmo de las embestidas lo que causo que Kurt llegara a un intenso climax y apretara la erección de Blaine llevándolo consigo.

El moreno rodo sobre si para quedar a un lado de Kurt en la cama y después atraerlo hacia su pecho- Feliz cumpleaños- susurro en el oído del castaño quien solo sonrió y después se quedo dormido.

Blaine acaricio suavemente la cara del castaño, quien dormía plácidamente, estaba feliz, su amado estaba contento con la noticia y no los abandonaría, tal vez las cosas no fueran tan malas después de todo, le dio un beso en la frente al mas joven y trato de conciliar el sueño, por ahora todo estaba bien.

ooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOoo

Lunes por la mañana, pensó Kurt mientras apagaba la alarma, odiaba los lunes, realmente no tenia ganas de levantarse, podría decir que estaba enfermo y faltar a clases, la sola idea de tener que soportar Física a la primera hora lo hacia deprimirse, si definitivamente dormiría otra vez.

El castaño sintió un movimiento brusco a su lado, pero lo ignoro y no fue hasta que escucho la puerta del baño cerrarse que decidió abrir los ojos, observo el techo de la habitación, definitivamente no era el suyo, y esos cuadros colgados en las paredes tampoco lo eran…un segundo, ese era el sonido de alguien vomitando?...BLAINE!

Kurt se levanto inmediatamente de la cama y se dirigió hacia el baño abriendo la puerta sin dudar. El moreno se encontraba inclinado sobre el váter, sosteniéndose del lavabo, así que el castaño lo tomo de la cintura y le acaricio el cabello, esperando a que se le pasaron las nauseas; era una rutina que habían estado haciendo desde hace dos semanas, cuando se entero del embarazo de Blaine, aunque este ultimo se negaba a que lo hiciera, pues decía que era algo asqueroso, pero el castaño siempre lo convencía diciéndole que si el embarazado fuera el, también haría lo mismo.

-¿Mejor?- pregunto Kurt cuando Blaine finalmente se incorporo, el moreno solo asintió.

El ojiazul se agacho a la altura del abdomen de Blaine, le dio un pequeño beso y después le susurro

-Vamos pequeñín, deja descansar a papi Blaine ¿ok?- el moreno soltó una pequeña risita.

-Al parecer nuestro renacuajo será igual de intenso que tu-Kurt alzo las cejas ante el comentario y gruño en respuesta, causando que la risita del moreno se convirtiera en carcajada.

- Anda, cambiémonos, los chicos ya deben de estar en el comedor- dijo el castaño.

10 minutos después, ambos chicos entraban por la puerta de la cafetería tomados de la mano, intentando localizar a los otros warblers, quienes al verlos alzaron las manos.

Kurt le dio un pequeño beso a Blaine y de dirigió a la zona de comida, pues hoy le tocaba comprar a el, por su parte el moreno camino hacia los warblers y se sentó al lado de David.

-¿Cómo esta nuestro pequeño sobrino el día de hoy?- dijo Jeff con su entusiasmo de siempre, a lo que Blaine solo rodo los ojos.

Los warblers eran los únicos que sabían acerca del embarazo del moreno, pues incluso aunque había tratado de ocultárselos, Kurt estaba tan contento con la noticia que prácticamente llego gritándolo a los cuatro vientos el día que se entero.

-Bien, como siempre, causándole malestares matutinos a su padre- comento Kurt quien llegaba con la bandeja de comidan, causando que Blaine hiciera una cara de desagrado, pues ahora con el embarazo Kurt lo obligaba a comer ensaladas en vez de sus hot cakes habituales.

-tranquilo amor, se bueno y te daré tu postre- dijo el castaño con cariño, mostrándole un panque de chocolate, Blaine sonrió, y comenzó a comer su ensalada. Los demás chicos rieron ante la situación.

- y eso que aun no se casan- dijo Nick entre carcajadas, el de ojos avellana gruño con disgusto, pero siguió comiendo.

Cuando el timbre sonó los warblers se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases, Blaine se despidió del castaño con un beso suave y se dirigió a su salón, Nick se encontraba escribiendo frenéticamente en su libreta, al parecer no había terminado su tarea, el moreno rio y se sentó a su lado tendiéndole la suya para que copiara, el rubio lo miro con agradecimiento.

-Hey últimamente andas de mejor humor, recuérdame comprarle muchos videojuegos a mi sobrino en agradecimiento- Blaine solo rodo los ojos, en eso entro la maestra y ambos tuvieron que poner atención.

Las clases pasaron normalmente, solo vio a Kurt una ves por el pasillo y no pudo hablar con el, se encontraba en su ultima clase, tal vez su favorita, Italiano avanzado, la maestra se encontraba explicando cuando el decano entro por la puerta, le susurro algo a la maestra y esta se dirigió hacia los alumnos.

-Blaine Anderson, alguien te busca, dirígete a la dirección- el moreno miro a la maestra con cara de confusión, pero tomo sus cosas y salió hacia donde le habían indicado, no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de quien pudiera estar buscándolo, sus padres nunca lo visitaban y Cooper…bueno Cooper se encontraba al otro lado del mundo.

Llego a la oficina del director y se dirigió hacia la secretaria, quien lo miro y le indico que pasara.

-¿Cooper?, ¿Qué haces aquí?- el warbler se encontraba completamente sorprendido.

El otro moreno estaba a punto de responder, pero el director lo interrumpió.

-bueno yo los dejo solos, parece que tienen muchas cosas que hablar- dijo el mayor mientras salía de la habitación.

Blaine dirigió su mirada hacia su hermano expectante, Cooper era la única persona que lo había apoyado cuando salió del closet, pero cuando le dieron una beca en Europa no dudo ni un segundo en aceptarla, lo cual le había dolido profundamente, aunque aun así estaba orgulloso de él.

-Blainey, has crecido mucho- dijo Cooper con seriedad, mientras se acercaba al moreno para después abrazarlo- bueno, no literalmente.

El moreno rodo los ojos y le devolvió el abrazo a su hermano- te extrañe mucho Coop.

-Ya ya, no llores- dijo el mayor revolviéndole el cabello.

- y ¿que te trae por aquí?- pregunto el menor- digo, sin avisar.

Cooper suspiro profundamente- Me voy a casar.

¿Qué?- dijo Blaine confundido.

Me voy a casar- dijo susurrando- Y vas a ser tío.

¿¡Que voy a que?!, ¿tio yo?- ahhhh no, el moreno no lo podía creer,y ahora como le diría a Coop que el también seria tio- Entonces, te vas a casar y tendras un hijo, o vas a tener un hijo y por eso te vas a casar….

-Yo…ehhh, la segunda…- dijo Cooper dubitativo.

Blaine suspiro, y se acerco a abrazar a su hermano, ya después vería como le daba el la otra noticia.

-umm Blaine, tengo que despedirme ahora, prometí a Vanessa que la llevaría de compras para decorar la nueva casa, solo quería darte la noticia antes de que sucediera cualquier cosa- dijo Coop en forma de despedida.

El moreno asintió- bien, que te parece si mañana vienes a comer a casa, lleva a Vanessa, yo llevare a Kurt, mi novio ¿vale?- dijo Blaine dándole un ultimo abrazo.

-ok, nos vemos luego hermanito-Cooper salió por la puerta, dejando a Blaine a solas con sus pensamientos, pensaría en algo para darle la noticia.

Camino por los pasillos rumbo a la habitación de su novio, para encontrarse a Kurt sentado en la orilla de la cama, quien al verlo entrar se puso de pie y se colgó de su cuello.

-Hola prince- dijo el castaño mientras depositaba un beso en la boca del otro y después se agachaba para besar el abdomen del moreno.

-Seré tío- soltó Blaine da la nada.

-¿Qué?- dijo Kurt sin entender.

Blaine respiro profundamente- Cooper vino a buscarme en la ultima hora, sin avisarme, yo pensaba que aun estaba en Europa, al parecer regreso para casarse aquí y bueno, su prometida esta embarazada, seré tío…seremos tíos y bueno, lo invite a cenar mañana por la noche.

-Bueno, supongo que es temporada de bebes ¿no?- dijo el castaño intentando agregar algo de humor.- bien tengo una idea—dijo mientras el moreno alzaba una ceja confundido.

-Pues que te parece, si mañana que vayan a cenar Coop y su prometida pues también invitamos a mi padre y a Carole, así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro y evitamos que quieran asesinar algo.

Blaine trago profundo, la idea era buena, pero aun así le causaba escalofríos- Ósea para decirles a los dos que estoy embarazado.

Kurt asintió- Sip, para decirles que vamos a tener un hermoso bebe.

¡¿QUE USTEDES QUE?!- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, una voz que hizo que la sangre de ambos se helara, al parecer su plan se había ido al garete.

¡PAPA!... ¿Qué haces aquí?...

**BUENO, HE AQUÍ EL SIQUIENTE CAPITULO, LA VERDAD SIENTO MUCHISIMO EL RETRASO, SE QUE NO TENGO PERDON DE NADIE JEJEJE PERO ESTUVE ESCRIBIENDO UN GUION DE TEATRO PARA UNA OBRA ESCOLAR Y SE LLEVO TODA MI INSPIRACION.**

**SE QUE ESTE CAP NO ES MUY BUENO, Y MAS QUE NADA LO METI COMO COLCHON PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, ESPERO NO DECEPCIONARLOS Y COMO DICEN…MEJOR TARDE QUE NUNCA¿NO?**


End file.
